Niche (An Original Story)
by animejkpop
Summary: I had taken notice of the faint wavering in his voice. The call of my name so prominent made me shiver with nervousness. But, this was only a dream right? So why was this boy… attracting me to the point of possessiveness. What had made me completely delirious over the sound of his voice? We aren't even close, but the sudden touch of his hand on mine tells me his life's story / BL


**Author's Notes~**

**So before we get started... This is the first story that I have not erased off the bat XD It would be awesome if you could put your input into a comment or private message to me! I would really appreciate it! But first off. I'm watching the anime Shingeki no Kyojin so you could say the name Levi and his sassy comment down below are based off some of the anime series and some of the parodies on Youtube. ShinigamiEater/KuuEater. AbridgdComedy. Some Fanfiction stuff with Ereri? AND MOSTLY ALL OF TUMBLR. So I'm not sure if this is in the right area (Misc. Books). But I guess this could pass for this. As for the rest of the chapters, they should be ALL ORIGINAL CONTENT. **

**HERE ARE SOME WARNINGS: THIS WILL TURN INTO A BOY'S ROMANCE KIND OF STORY. PROBABLY WAY LATER, BUT IT IS KIND OF CLEAR THAT IT WILL HAPPEN. CURSING. LOTS OF HURT. YEAH IT'S RATED M FOR A REASON. SO HENCE MY WORD AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

This world was normal at a time.  
Until the day when someone above us decided to adapt humans to this new cruel environment we call, "Earth."  
The adaption was simple, yet utterly deceiving and ridiculous.  
Give everyone one power when they are alive, either while being born or are already there on the cold, dirty soil.  
One exceptional good or evil supernatural force that can help them excel in their lifetime.

This story wasn't new. I had seen it appear before my very eyes.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing. They looked above at the sky, looked down, or stared long and sentimentally deep into someone else's eyes.  
I was only a child and the feeling I felt inside of me was more adult than what I would ever feel in my thirties.  
I suddenly understood what my niche was in life.  
That one ability that I was only capable of that I could operate.  
I was the only one who could achieve this power here in my city.  
For it was only I that could see into the past; the touch on bare skin would set off my ability.

The first time I accidentally tried it, it had made me sick to my stomach.  
I ended up seeing things I didn't want to see.  
The switch inside my brain went to insanity but I pulled it back to sane.  
But now I can do it without a problem and can control it.  
The more I gazed upon the dark subtle landscape. The more I felt the uneasy atmosphere that was clogging my backwards memory.  
I am able to remember memories that should be old and rusty. But to me they feel like they occurred just yesterday.  
This was my ability in its entirety.

As for the boy that I am thinking of now, he has no clue that I have just seen his life's past.  
The first time is always an accident. But the second or even third time is on purpose.  
His birth, parent's crisis, parent's deaths, loneliness, adoption, lies, depression, and now attempts of suicide.  
The boy looked tired and older due to his circumstances, but he was actually a few months younger than me.  
I had only bumped into his bare arm while walking beside him ready to leave the drawling art class after the bell had rung.

The windows were soaked with downpour and I honestly sucked at trying to depict something on a piece of ugly yellow paper. The teachers mostly didn't understand that we had all grown up in a whole day. Well some people hadn't, but most did. At least I had gotten a hold of my busy reality. Not that my at home life had any problems, but seeing everyone else's pain and emotions had made me stronger. I had experienced life already in just a couple of scenes and moments from other people's memories. It surely wasn't easy though…

I continued my descent down the hallway and everyone passed me in a whirl.  
It wasn't before long when the end of school bell rang and I saw the boy running.  
He flew next to my bag on my shoulder and towards the door.  
My gut told me to stop him, but by the time I reached out, he was already out into the courtyard.  
Pulses went through my wrists, legs, and arms and I went after him. An adrenaline rush I presume.  
He didn't notice me at all, which made me kind of worried. But why in the hell was I worried about him…

Oh. That's right.

He had already attempted to kill himself many times but failed. The thing that made my brain hurt was that the last time he tried, he almost had killed over. I couldn't just let him get away with that.

I yelled out to him hoping my soft but commanding voice would reach his ears, "Stop you fucking idiot. You don't need to do it!"

The boy immediately stopped and glared at me.

"Hell no, I can do whatever the flick I want."

I almost tripped over my footing when I came to a stop.

I barely chuckled out loud due to his word choice.

"Um… Did you just say 'flick'," I put my hand on my forehead thinking about the word "flick." I hate questioning others but he could've just used the word.

"I meant fuck. Jesus freaking Christ," the boy grabbed the bridge of his nose in distaste, "Another reason why I want to kill myself," he whispered to himself.

I put my right hand back down to my waist.

He drops his backpack on the ground next to him. It must be heavy I suppose.

"You don't have to die because of that… That's a stupid conclusion," I say in my opinion.

I somewhat move a little more closely to him with my upper body.

"You have no fucking clue what I've been through kid and don't even try to be my savior," he says this with cloudiness in his dark hazel eyes.

Is that hazel? I step closer to him making the distance less awkward.

"First off, what makes you think that I am younger than you to the point of being a kid? And second, I'm not trying to save you. That's all up to you. I'm just trying… to help is all," I say this as blatantly as I can.

"Sure _you_ can help me? So I assume… you're that kid that can see into everyone's past right," he asks hesitantly with a sarcasm he wasn't sure he should use in this situation.

"My name is Liam by the way, you arrogant jerk. Do not say I am a kid because we actually happen to be both around the same age. _No_, we are the same age. You're younger than me kid," I say this trying to show that I'm the senior in this situation.

The boy looks away from me kind of embarrassed that he was talking to someone older than him.

"Geez… Mr. Sassy huh," he says sarcastically.

"Now you know," I chuckle back to him lightly.

Wait, what the hell am I all wasting energy on… It doesn't make any sense whatsoever.

His face was flushed making me wonder what the hell he was blushing for.

Oh well.

I decided to surprise him with knowing his name, since I already seen into his past and all. But I kind of just skimmed… I didn't want to know everything about him.

"Levi, correct," I ask this trying to justify my niche even though I know I'm right.

"Yeah… Um. So you are him… That means you must've brushed up against me at some time then… English class," he guesses immediately believing he is right but is completely off the mark.

"No. You aren't even close. When the bell for the end of art class rung… I didn't notice that you weren't wearing a long sleeve shirt like the others. I usually notice things like that, but today I didn't even acknowledge your presence. You are different from the rest of the spoiled shitheads in our class. No one even knows who you are I bet," I say this with accuracy.

He must have that damned power. The one niche, that everyone fears in this now colorless world.

I talk before he even gets to pitch in, "You have the Memory Evasion niche and that's why everything happened like that in your past."

He looks down with a dark gloom over his rare and strange almost olive green eyes, which I had confused for hazel earlier. The flush from his cheeks was gone. His shoulders slumped, creases were aware between his eyebrows, and he looked disappointed in himself. This niche definitely isn't an easy one to deal with, especially if you are close to many people.

"And you are absolutely right. But you know what..," Levi glares up at me, "I'm done trying to deal with all of these memories that I've made for everyone else. The accidents that happen are just unforgivable. The things I do on purpose and can't take back are life changing. I'm really just a monster… I should just. End this all. All of this."

My eyes widen as he says those last words.

Is he going to try to erase his own memory?

Has he already tried?

Is it even possible to erase your own memory?

Levi starts to walk away and I stand stuck to the ground.

What do I do… He just snapped on me. I don't even know where he is walking. He is just a stranger to me but… What if he ends his life after this conversation? My eyes start to tear up as some of his past reminisces in my mind.

I never care about others.

But this is different from everything I've ever seen. I haven't run into a depression this deep. This sadness is eating his heart away and his care for his own being. He isn't a bad person. He didn't run away from me when I told him that I saw his entire past. He is different from me. Except for the darkness we both keep inside. But my darkness is different. Less serious than what he feels.

My feet start to move on their own toward Levi. There is no stopping me. He can't do this. There has to be something he can live for. But all of his happy memories were not clear at all in my head. Only the gloom was clear in my mind.

Before I know it, I'm hugging onto him. My brain has shut off and I'm crying like a girl.

What am I doing?

My arms are wrapped around his arms with my palms on his chest. I feel his heartbeat clear and strong.

"P-Please, don't kill yourself. I c-care about you. I have seen everything. Just know that I am h-here… P-Please."

Tears are rolling down my face and I'm embarrassed. I didn't realize that this would cause me to leak this much emotion.

I usually don't show it on the outside, but this must be what I'm really feeling… I need to accept it once in a while.

He just needs to know that I can help even though I'm just one person.

Even though I'm a messed up cruel person too.

**Extra Author Notes**

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter~ If you didn't then it is okay to hit me with rocks OTL But before you leave please say what was wrong with this chapter. I can always edit so YAY! I won't continue until I get a certain amount of comments/follows and other stuff so please do that!-animejkpop**


End file.
